


A Sweet Birthday Surprise

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: {Uploading old oneshots} It was Touya’s birthday. Kyouhei wanted to do something nice for him. Mei has an idea. And N was going to be involved. But how?





	A Sweet Birthday Surprise

Sitting cross-legged on the rocky ground, Kyouhei gave the person sitting across from him a pointed look. “You know Touya’s birthday is coming up, soon, right?”

Touya had only recently returned to Unova to visit his mother. Kyouhei only knew of this because Touya’s mother was friends with his and Mei’s mother. Touya had been requested by the Pokemon Professors of other regions if he could visit, just so the nosy professors could get an up close and personal sighting of Reshiram, the beautiful white Pokémon of Truth.

But all they could do was look – from a respectful distance. Reshiram wasn’t very appreciative of being poked and prodded, and neither was Touya. He was rather protective of his legendary pokemon. And if a professor pushed the boundaries, he wasn’t going to stop Reshiram from biting down on their heads.

However, the reason for visiting other regions wasn’t so he could show off Reshiram. He was looking for someone. It was no secret. Everyone knew.

Touya was searching for that certain someone who cared for Pokémon as much as he did. Someone who was both intelligent and naïve. Someone who had been used and betrayed. Someone who gave him a special meaning for his Pokémon journey. Someone he wanted to find to make sure that he was ok.

Someone that Kyouhei was sitting in front of in the crumbling remnants of a castle.

“Yes, I know,” N said with a low tone in regards to his previous statement, his face momentarily creasing into a look of pain and regret.

“And he’s in Unova?”

“Yes, I know.”

“And that he’s been looking for you?”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“And that he’ll be happy to see you again?”

“…Yes.”

Kyouhei wasn’t sure how N knew these things, especially when he was hiding out in his former castle. Maybe it was Zekrom? Or another gossiping pokemon?

“Don’t you want to see him again?”

“Of course I do,” N replied swiftly, yet unable to keep the uncertainty and guilt from his expression. “It’s been a couple of years now, yes?”

Two. It’s been two years.

Kyouhei folded his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. He hadn’t had a chance to meet up with Touya yet either. And after the two years of wandering and wondering, he wanted to do something to surprise him, make him happy. That was why he was speaking with N.

The two needed to be reunited. Post haste!

“We should do something for his birthday,” Kyouhei said, not as a suggestion but rather a statement of fact. They should do something. And they were going to. What that was, exactly, was kinda up in the air at the moment. But one thing was certain…

“And you, N, are going to get involved.” Again, another statement of fact.

N seemed to hesitate, becoming fidgety. Kyouhei knew that N wanted to be reunited with Touya as badly as Touya does. Why was he holding back? Was it guilt, regret or something else?

Whatever it was, it was stupid!

“…Ok,” N finally said, this time slower than how he usually spoke, prompted by the low and harmless growl from Zoroark who was lingering in the shadows.

“Great!” Kyouhei grinned in triumph.

“What are you planning to do?” N quickly asked him.

“Why don’t you do something sweet and loving?” Kyouhei said. “I don’t know…Romantic even!”

N tilted his head to the side. “…Romantic?”

“Eh?” Kyouhei uttered in reply. Did N not know what romantic meant? “Oh, well, like…”

That was actually a good question. What should they do? Kyouhei wasn’t very good at being secretive and subtle. He couldn’t very well throw N at Touya and say “Happy birthday!” or something, right? It had to be memorable. It was a special occasion, after all.

“Let’s ask Mei,” Kyouhei said as he lifted his Xtransceiver. “She would know!”

As soon as Mei, his twin sister, answered, Kyouhei promptly launched into his reason for calling, being blunt and to the point. When he finished his spiel, he received a stunned silence in return.

“Romantic?” Mei murmured, her head tilted to the side, looking rather startled. “For Touya? From N?”

Kyouhei blinked and shrugged. “Yeah, well…”

“Yes!” Mei abruptly squealed. Loudly. “Ohmygosh! I have so many ideas! A romantic candle-lit dinner? No. A treasure hunt! No. Oh, where should I start?”

It was Mei’s turn to start prattling rather incoherently, gushing about how it’s going to be so cute and adorable and sweet and…many other endearing descriptions.

“…Wow.” Was all Kyouhei could say as he glanced toward N, whom of which was looking rather…overwhelmed.

“Do you think this decision was wise?” N asked him, somewhat fearful.

“…Heh, well…”

“I’ve got it!” Mei abruptly squealed. “I know exactly what we should do!”

Well, there was no backing out now.

… … … … …

In hindsight, Kyouhei wasn’t sure why he was so worried. Mei’s idea was actually pretty good. For once!

“Is everyone ready?” Mei asked, her question directed not only to Kyouhei, but to N and the group of people who were gathered around, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

“I think so,” Kyouhei grinned as he shuffled on his feet with barely suppressed excitement, keeping a firm grasp on his part of Touya’s ‘present’. “N?”

Carrying a larger version of Touya’s gift in his arms, N nodded his head once, a small smile gracing his lips. “…Yes, I am ready.”

“Good!” Mei smiled brightly. “I’ll go first!”

… … … … …

Rechecking the brief, but still very specific note in his hand, Touya reassured himself that he was in the right place. The note, written by hand and delivered by a Pidove, was from Kyouhei and Mei. It had been a few years since they had been able to meet face to face, and since it was his birthday (something he wanted to be kept hidden, but apparently it was difficult to keep secrets when you’re a ‘hero’), they wanted to make his day special.

As he sat down on an empty bench in the amusement park in Nimbasa City, Touya was somewhat surprised by how quiet the surrounding area was. Usually, the amusement park was bustling with visitors and pokemon trainers. But it was unnervingly quiet.

Gently placing his bag onto the seat next to him, Touya picked up the Master Ball, cradling it gently in his hands. He wasn’t a suspicious person by any means, but he couldn’t help but feel that something was going on.

“Do you know what’s going on, Reshiram?” Touya asked and received a gentle pulse of warmth from the Master Ball in his hands, indicating to him that there was nothing for him to worry about.

To simply relax and enjoy himself for once.

It wasn’t going to be easy to relax, though. He hadn’t been able to feel completely at peace ever since N disappeared from his life. Two years ago.

Sighing, Touya tilted his head back to look up at the bright blue sky. If he had one birthday wish, just one, he would wish that he could see N one more time. He had to know, to see if he was ok.

He had been hurt so much. Touya was worried.

“Touya! Hey!”

Pushing his thoughts aside for now, Touya found himself smiling when he turned to see a young woman with long brown hair bound over to him. He immediately recognised her and stood up from his seat, carefully placing the Master Ball back into his bag, to greet her.

“Happy birthday, Touya!” Mei said as waked straight up to him, pushing a single pink rose, wrapped in light blue tissue paper into his chest.

“Oh!” Touya was surprised by the gift, but pleased and appreciative all the same. It was a simple long-stemmed rose, but still very beautiful. “T-thank you, Mei. It’s been a while.”

Mei threw her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. “You’re as adorable as ever,” she giggled, undoubtedly pleased by the shy flush on his cheeks.

“Don’t tease your elders,” Touya said, still smiling as he kept a firm yet gentle grip on his gift.

Mei smiled and removed her hold on him, taking a step back. She folded her arms behind her back, looking suspiciously giddy. But before Touya could ask her what she and her twin brother was planning, he heard the boy in question say his name.

“Touya!”

Touya barely had enough time to turn before a brown-haired ball of energy practically crash-tackle him. Despite being an inch or two shorter than Touya, he was able to wrap his arms around Touya’s waist and lifted his feet off the ground.

“Wah!” Touya unwittingly squeaked as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s neck. “Kyouhei!”

Kyouhei grinned that contagious smile of his before putting Touya back on his feet and removing his hold on him. He then reached into his bag, pulling out a single pink rose. Just like the one Mei had presented to him. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Touya said as he took the rose, placing it in the crook of his elbow along with his first one. He was still mildly surprised by the fact that the twins had opted to give him roses for his birthday.

Suddenly, a small pre-schooler in her little pink top, her hair in pig-tails, toddled over to him. She held out a single pink rose, presenting it to him with a toothy smile.

“Happy bwithday!” she said loudly and cutely.

Touya was surprised once again, but smiled warmly as he crouched down to become eyelevel with her. “Thank you,” he said sincerely as he took the rose from her.

The little girl beamed up at him before spinning around and skipping off, giggling as she did so. As Touya straightened up, he watched as the pre-schooler ran past an elder woman with a walking stick. And a pink rose.

Touya blinked as the elderly woman slowly made her way over to him, lifting the pink rose. “Happy birthday, dear,” she said.

“T-thank you,” Touya stuttered as he carefully took the rose from her, adding it to the previous three that were nestled in the crook of his arm. She offered him a warm smile before turning and walking away.

Then, one by one, people he knew and those he had never met before started to give him roses. Single stemmed, light pink roses. All wrapped in the same blue tissue paper, all presented to him with a sincere happy birthday.

Touya was starting to tear up and had to constantly rub at his eyes with the heel of his palm in order to stop any tears from escaping. He didn’t know what to say other than a small and shy ‘thank you’ to everyone.

“Did you get the whole city involved?” Touya blurted out, his question directed at the two grinning gleefully twins who were watching silently in the background.

“That’s not all!” Kyouhei said in a rather sing-song voice.

Touya didn’t know if his heart could take much more. He then heard a sound, like the sound of clawed feet scraping on the ground. Turning, Touya expected to see a Pokemon. And he did, but it was the type of pokemon that startled him greatly.

There, standing tall and with a pink rose gripped tightly in its claws was-

“…Zoroark?” Touya whispered, dumbstruck.

“He wishes you a happy birthday as well.”

Touya’s heart practically leapt into his throat, his stomach knotting tightly. He recognised that voice immediately, despite it being two years later. He wasn’t hearing things. He couldn’t be!

Unconsciously clutching his large bundle of roses tightly against his chest, Touya peered round Zoroark and watched as a figure approached, his heart thundering loudly in his chest.

A young man, tall with long green hair, his eyes hidden by a black and white cap walked toward him, his pace somewhat slow, hesitant. In his arms a large bouquet of pink roses, wrapped carefully in blue tissue paper, tied with a simple white ribbon.

“N?!”

It was him. It was really him!

Forgetting good manners, Touya abruptly dropped the roses from his arms and ran the short distance between them. He practically threw himself at N, wrapping his arms around his neck and clutching onto him tightly, burying his face into his chest with a soft sob.

N was so surprised by his reaction that he dropped the roses he was carrying as well, sending pink rose petals dancing in the slight breeze that had picked up. He stumbled backwards, his arms automatically wrapping around Touya in reflex. With the height difference between them and the way Touya’s arms were around his neck, N had to wrap his arms around Touya’s waist, lifting him up off the ground.

“Touya?”

The pent up tears of worry and frustration were finally released and Touya cried into N’s chest, unable to do anything else but cling to him. All N could do was hold him awkwardly, not saying anything.

Slowly, after a few long, lingering moments, Touya lowered himself to stand back on his feet; giving N’s back a break from holding him up. He stayed close though, keeping a firm grip on his shirt just in case he tried to leave again.

He knew why N had to leave in the first place. He understood that he wanted to learn about the world around him, to regain his faith in humanity, in himself.

But that didn’t mean he was going to get away without a struggle this time!

“I’ve missed you,” Touya said as he regained some of his composure.

“You missed me?” N asked him rather lamely, almost in disbelief.

Touya found himself scrunching his face up into a half frown, half pout. “Of course I missed you, you idiot!” he as he tightened his grip on his shirt. “I was looking everywhere for you! Zekrom would have told you, right? I certainly wasn’t out joy-riding!”

“I’m sorry,” N whispered, truly apologetic.

“Don’t,” Touya said as he shook his head, fresh tears lining his eyelashes. “Don’t leave again, ok?”

N simply looked at Touya for a few silent moments, gazing into his eyes. And Touya held his gaze, wanting him to understand that the words he spoke were sincere. He did miss him. He didn’t want him to go out on his own again. He didn’t have to.

Slowly, the tension from N’s shoulder lessened and he smiled, warm and sincere, with self-confidence. “I won’t,” he said.

Touya made a sound that was nothing but happiness as he wrapped his arms around N once more, resting his cheek on his chest. And N’s arms were around him once more, comfortable and reassured.

“Happy birthday,” N whispered into his ear.

Touya smiled brightly. It was a happy birthday indeed!

… … … … …

“So…was my idea good or what?”

Kyouhei rolled his eyes. But he had to give it to her. It was a good idea.

“You’re such a fangirl,” he said.

Mei giggled. “And you’re a fanboy.”

“Yeah, well…For the record, it was my idea that we get N involved with Touya’s birthday present. So, this was all because of me.”

“I’m not letting you take all the credit! The roses were my idea!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for my brilliance!”

“Brilliance?! I put the plan in motion!”

“Like hell! Right, I’ll battle you for bragging rights!”

“You’re on!”


End file.
